Khan (WWII) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Jagged teeth, pointed ears | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Spy | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Al Gabriele | First = Young Allies Vol 1 3 | Death = Young Allies Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = The man known as Khan was a spy working for Imperial Japan during World War II. By 1942, he had set up plans to invade the United States through Alaska, a joint plan organized by the Japanese and Nazis. He organized events from his secret hideout in New York City. With a tunnel from Mongolia to Alaska nearing completion, spies at the ready, and a fleet of Japanese ships heading toward the shores of Alaska, he was ready to bring his plan to fruition. Things would begin to fall apart when Bucky accidentally ran into him while playing ball with Toro. Angrily lashing out at the boys' clumsiness caused him to blurt out that he was a Japanese spy, prompting Bucky to call the other Young Allies to come to his aid. Khan fled from the flame powers of Toro, but the Young Allies managed to trail after him to his hideout. There, Khan's minions captured the Young Allies and brought them to the hideout's torture chamber. The Young Allies fought Khan and his men again, but when outnumbered, the group dived out of a window to waters below. Believing that the youths had drown, Khan told his men to prepare to go to Alaska, unaware that he had tipped off the Young Allies to his plans. Taking a train into Canada, Khan was once more attacked by the Young Allies and was forced to deal with Toro's flame powers. Tossing an asbestos lined cloak on the flaming youth, Khan and his men fled into a marsh where they had a hidden airplane ready to fly them the rest of the way to Alaska. From his secret underground Aerodrome in Alaska, Khan was tipped off that the Allies were once more on his trail. Having his men capture the youths again, he attempted to execute them by having a tank ram them. Toro broke them free and saved their lives, but Khan and his men had left to begin their attack on the Alaskan coast in the process. Khan's forces began their attack but not before the Young Allies could warn the military of the impending invasion. During the conflict, Khan confronted the Young Allies as they were grabbing weapons from an ammo depot. Before he could shoot the youths, a bomb struck the building, blowing it up. However, Khan and the Young Allies survived thanks to a rafter from the building blocking most of the debris. Pulling himself out, Khan found an unmanned cannon and attempted to use it against American destroyers battling Japanese warships. Bucky spotted him, and the two got into a struggle. The other Young Allies piled on Khan as well, knocking him over a cliff and sending him falling to his death. Shortly after Khan's death, the Japanese invasion was ended with the American army the victor. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Khan had constructed a massive underground Aerodrome. He also had an asbestos lined cape. | Transportation = Khan had access to a car, as well as Japanese fighter planes and tanks. | Weapons = Khan carried a pistol. | Notes = As it has been revealed that the wartime accounts of the Young Allies were embellished tales for wartime propaganda, the Young Allies encounter with Khan must be considered suspect. How much of the encounter is truth and how much is embellished sensationalism remains unknown. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}